The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a passive clearance control system for a turbine portion of a gas turbomachine.
Gas turbomachines typically include a compressor portion, a turbine portion, and a combustor assembly. The combustor assembly mixes fluid from the compressor portion with a fuel to form a combustible mixture. The combustible mixture is combusted forming hot gases that pass along a hot gas path of the turbine portion. The turbine portion includes a number of stages having airfoils mounted to rotors that convert thermal energy from the hot gases into mechanical, rotational energy. Additional fluid from the compressor is passed through a shell of the gas turbomachine for cooling purposes.